1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a core pack manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a core pack is formed by coupling a protective circuit part to a cell, and a secondary battery includes the core pack.
The cell typically includes an electrode assembly rolled up in a jelly-roll shape, a can having an open side to accommodate the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly coupled to the open side of the can to seal the can.
The protective circuit part is a safety device that causes a short circuit to prevent a current flow when an inner temperature of a cell is greatly increased or when a voltage of a cell is increased by overcharging, so as to prevent a burning or explosion of the cell. The protective circuit part typically includes a protective circuit board in which various devices are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and is electrically connected to a cell through a conductor referred to as a connection tab.
Typically, the connection tab electrically connected to the cell is electrically connected to a connection terminal of the protective circuit part through a soldering process. However, if an iron undesirably contacts the cell in the soldering process, the cell may be damaged or the cell may be shorted, thereby causing a defect.
Also, if the iron contacts the protective circuit part, a defect may be caused. Typically, such a defect may be caused more frequently as the distance between a cell and a protective circuit part decreases.